


take the money and run

by destronomics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destronomics/pseuds/destronomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said I’d drive you.” But Steve starts walking anyway, which is fine, because Bucky has a car, and can easily keep pace with a 17-year-old stubborn asthmatic, no sweat, “Get in the damn car, Steve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the money and run

“I’m not getting in that.” 

“I said I’d drive you.” But Steve starts walking anyway, which is fine, because Bucky has a car, and can easily keep pace with a 17-year-old stubborn asthmatic, no sweat, “Get in the damn car, Steve.” 

But because Steve is Steve, he keeps walking, which, again, is fine by Bucky. He’s got all goddamn day. 

A few seconds later, Steve says, still not looking at him, “You think I don’t know whose car that is?” 

“Then get in.” 

“No, I’m not getting in that thing, I can’t believe—” 

“I didn’t fucking steal it, he let me borrow it. He liked you and he liked your mom and now your mom is dead, so you want to get in the car and let me drive you or do you want get angry at me for something I didn’t do because your mom is dead and that’s all you want to do now.” It’s probably bad form to punch your stubborn shithead of a best friend on the day of his mother’s funeral, but Bucky’s also pretty sure it’s bad form to be late to your own mother’s funeral, so Bucky stops the car. Waits. 

Steve stares at him, so Bucky stares back. 

Eventually, Steve gets in the car. 

Bucky tries to break the tension about thirty minutes into the drive because Steve is just staring at the window. Steve’s so quiet, so still, that Bucky would guess he’s not breathing if the glass didn’t occasionally fogs over from where Steve’s head was resting.

Bucky thinks Steve might be crying. 

But it’s also been about thirty minutes of no one talking, so when Bucky says “I’d steal something nicer.” Steve starts. Then wipes at his face. 

A few seconds later, Steve says “This is pretty nice.” 

“Nah, I’ve seen nicer.” 

Steve’s probably still not trusting how his face looks, so he doesn’t turn around, but he still says, “Sure you have, you’ve seen everything.” 

Bucky shrugs, “My legs are longer. Better view.” 

Steve knocks his head on the window at the old joke, knocks it again because it’s still a bad joke. Bucky grins at the sound and keeps driving.


End file.
